kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Gjuajtës me pistoletë
Numri kompleks është përgjithësim i numrit real me ndihmën e një numri special i cili shënohet me i'' dhe quhet njësi imagjinare i cili sipas përkufizimit e plotëson kushtin : i^2=-1.\, Numrat kompleks në fillim u zbuluan nga matematikani italian Girolamo Cardano, gjatë përpjekjeve të tij për gjetjen e zgjidhjeve të Ekuacionit të shkallës së tretë. Rregullat për shumën, ndryshimin, shumëzimin dhe pjestimin e numrave kompleks u dhanë nga mattematikani italian Rafael Bombelli. Një formalizëm më apstrakt për numrat kompleks më vonë ndërtoi matematikani irlandez William Rowan Hamilton, i cili konceptin e numrit kompleks e zgjëroi edhe më tej dhe në matematikë futi konceptin e kuaternioneve. Përkufizimi Bashkësia e numrave kompleks shënohet me '''C', ndërsa numri kompleks në trajtën : a + bi \, ku a\, dhe b janë numra real dhe i\, njësia imagjinare e cila e plotëson vetinë : i^2=-1.\, . Numri real a është pjesa reale dhe b është pjesa imagjinare. P.sh. për numrin kompleks 3 + 2''i'' numri 3 është pjesa reale dhe 2 është pjesa imagjinare. Nëse z=a+bi , atëherë zakonisht shënojmë a'' = Re(''z) dhe b'' = Im(''z) Bashkësia e numrave real R''' mund të kuptohet si nënbashkësi e bashkësisë së numrave kompleks '''C sepse ç'do numër real mund të shkruhet si numër kompleks i cili pjesën imagjinare e ka të barabartë me 0. Përkufizimi formal Është e papranueshme rigorozisht që thjesht të supozojmë se ekziston një lloj numri katrori i të cilit është i barabartë me -1. Përkufizimi i tillë është intuitiv ne më poshtë do të japim përkufizimin formal apo aksiomatik. Themi se bashkësia e numrave kompleks është bashkësi e dysheve të renditura të numrave real e cila në lidhje me mbledhjen dhe shumëzimin e këtyre dysheve të renditura i plotëson kushtet :(a'', ''b) + (c'', ''d) = (a'' + ''c, b'' + ''d) :(a'', ''b)·(c'', ''d) = (a·c − b·d, b·c + a·d) Pasi sipas përkufizimit të shumëzimit vlen se (0, 1)·(0, 1) = (−1, 0), ne e gjejmë i'' në mënyrë konstruktive duke ia shoqëruar atij dyshen e renditur (0, 1). Numrit real a ia shoqërojmë dyshen (''a, 0) dhe numrit real b ia shoqërojmë dyshen e renditur (0'', ''b) prandaj në përgjithësi kemi :(a'', ''b) =(a'', ''0)+(0'', ''b)= a'' + ''ib. Paraqitja gjeometrike e numrave kompleks Sipas përkufizimit të numrit kompleks si dyshe e renditur konkludojmë se numri kompleks mund të shikohet si pikë në rrafsh koordinativ këndrejt të cilin e quajmë rrafsh kompleks. Koordinatat e numrit janë x'' = Re(''z) dhe y'' = Im(''z) Vlera absolute ose moduli i numrit kompleks Vlerë absolute ose modul i numrit kompleks z=x+yi , është |z|=\sqrt{x^2+y^2}. Vetitë kryesore janë: : | z | \geq 0, \, ku | z | = 0 \, , poqese z = 0 \, : | z + w | \leq | z | + | w | \, (Jobarazimi i trekëndëshit) : | z \cdot w | = | z | \cdot | w | \, Konjugacioni I konjuguar i numrit kompleks z=x+yi është numri x-yi , shënojmë \bar{z} . Sipas figurës, \bar{z} është simetrik me z'' ndaj boshtit x Disa nga vetitë e konjugacionit: : \overline{z+w} = \bar{z} + \bar{w} : \overline{z\cdot w} = \bar{z}\cdot\bar{w} : \overline{(z/w)} = \bar{z}/\bar{w} : \bar{\bar{z}}=z : \operatorname{Re}\,(z) = \tfrac{1}{2}(z+\bar{z}) : \operatorname{Im}\,(z) = \tfrac{1}{2i}(z-\bar{z}) : |z|=|\bar{z}| : |z|^2 = z\cdot\bar{z} : z^{-1} = \frac{\bar{z}}{|z|^{2}} ku ''z është i ndryshëm nga 0 Forma polare e numrit kompleks Diagrami nga figura djathtas sugjeron veti të ndryshme. *Së pari distanca e pikës z'' nga origjina (i shënuar me ''r në figurën 2) njihet si vlerë absolute ose modul dhe shënohet me |z| . Nga Teorema e Pitagorës, : |x+iy|=\sqrt{x^2+y^2}. Në përgjithësi largësia mes numrave kompleks jepet me d(z,w)=|z-w| , e cila e kthen bashkësinë e numrave kompleks në hapësirë metrike dhe këtu mund të fusim konceptin e limitit dhe të vazhdueshmërisë së funksioneve. Të gjitha vetitë standarde të hapësirës dydimensionale plotësohen për rrafshin kompleks duke përfshirë atë se moduli i numrit kompleks është jonegativ dhe plotësimin e jobarazimit të trkëndëshit ( | z + w | \leq | z | + | w | for all z'', ''w). *Së dyti argumenti i numrit kompleks z=x+yi është këndi φ'' i dhënë në figurën 2, shënohet si \arg(z) . Si edhe me modulin argumenti mund të gjindet nga x+iy : : \varphi = \pm\arctan\frac{y}{x} pra x+iy=\cos \phi + i \sin \phi ). Vlera e ''φ ndryshon për një shumfish të 2''π'' dhe përsëri jep këndin e njejtë. Së bashku këto spjegime japin një mënyrë të re për paraqitjen e numrit kompleks në formën polare, si kombinim i vlerës së modulit këndit që ai formon me boshtin x (x,y)=(r \cos\varphi,r\sin\varphi) from the polar pair (r'',φ'')). Këto fakte mund të shënohen në mënyra të ndryshme si p.sh : z = r(\cos \varphi + i\sin \varphi )\, forma trigonometrike, dhe sipas Formulës së Eulerit : z = r e^{i \varphi}, e cila quhet forma eksponenciale. Operacionet në formën polare Operacionet si Shumëzimi, pjestimi fuqizimi dhe rrënjëzimi kur një numër kompleks është shënuar në formën polare janë mjaft të thjeshta: *'Shumëzimi' : (r_1e^{i\varphi_1}) \cdot (r_2e^{i\varphi_2}) = (r_1r_2)e^{i(\varphi_1 + \varphi_2)} *'Pjestimi' : \frac{(r_1\,e^{i\varphi_1})}{(r_2\,e^{i\varphi_2})} = \left(\frac{r_1}{r_2}\right)\,e^{i (\varphi_1 - \varphi_2)}. *'Fuqizimi' Fuqizimi i numrit kompleks me një eksponent numër të plotë n'' bëhet sipas formulës: (r(\cos\varphi + i\sin\varphi))^n = r^n\,(\cos n\varphi + i \sin n \varphi) .........Formula e De Moivreit *'Rrënjëzimi''' Rrënjëzimi i numrit kompleks në formën polare gjithashtu është mjaft i thjeshtë. Ç'do numër kompleks z'' i cili e plotëson barazimin ''zn'' = ''c (për n'' numër i plotë pozitiv) quhet rrënja e ''n''të e numrit kompleks ''c. Nëse c'' nuk është i barabartë me 0, atëherë ekzistojnë gjithsejt ''n rrënjë të n''ta të numrit ''c. Le të jetë c'' = ''re iφ dhe r>0 ; atëherë bashkësia e rrënjëve të n''ta të ''c është: : \left\{ \sqrtnr\,e^{i\left(\frac{\varphi+2k\pi}{n}\right)} \mid k\in\{0,1,\ldots,n-1\} \, \right\}, këtu \sqrtn{r} paraqet rrënjën e n''të numrit real ''r. Nëse c'' = 0, atëherë e vetmja rrënjë e ''n''të e ''c është vetë 0. Vërejmë se rrënjët ndryshojnë vetëm për një rrotullim për një kënd prej e^{2k\pi i/n} , rrënjët e n''ta të njëshit pra të gjitha rrënjët e ''c i takojnë një rreti me qendër në origjinën e sistemit koordinativ. Lidhje të jashtme *Euler's work on Complex Roots of Polynomials * John and Betty's Journey Through Complex Numbers * MathWorld articles Complex number and Argand Diagram, and demonstration "Argand Diagram". * Dimensions: a math film. Kapitulli 5 jep një hyrje në aritmetikën komplekse dhe për projeksionin stereografik. Kapitulli 6 diskuton për transformimet e rrafshit kompleks. Kategoria:Numra af:Komplekse getal an:Numero complexo ar:عدد عقدي az:Kompleks ədədlər bat-smg:Kuompleksėnis skaitlios bg:Комплексно число bn:জটিল সংখ্যা bs:Kompleksan broj ca:Nombre complex cs:Komplexní číslo da:Komplekse tal de:Komplexe Zahl el:Μιγαδικός αριθμός eml:Nómmer cumplês en:Complex number eo:Kompleksa nombro es:Número complejo et:Kompleksarv eu:Zenbaki konplexu fa:عدد مختلط fi:Kompleksiluku fiu-vro:Kompleksarv fr:Nombre complexe fy:Kompleks getal gl:Número complexo he:מספר מרוכב hi:समिश्र संख्या hr:Kompleksni broj hu:Komplex számok id:Bilangan kompleks is:Tvinntölur it:Numero complesso ja:複素数 jbo:relcimdyna'u ka:კომპლექსური რიცხვი ko:복소수 la:Numerus complexus lmo:Nümar cumpless lo:ຈຳນວນສົນ lt:Kompleksinis skaičius lv:Komplekss skaitlis mk:Комплексен број ml:മിശ്രസംഖ്യ ms:Nombor kompleks nl:Complex getal nn:Komplekse tal no:Komplekst tall pl:Liczby zespolone pt:Número complexo ro:Număr complex ru:Комплексное число sah:Комплекс ахсаан scn:Nùmmuru cumplessu simple:Complex number sk:Komplexné číslo sl:Kompleksno število sr:Комплексан број sv:Komplexa tal ta:சிக்கலெண் te:సంకీర్ణ సంఖ్యలు th:จำนวนเชิงซ้อน tr:Karmaşık sayı uk:Комплексні числа ur:مختلط عدد vi:Trường số phức vls:Complexe getalln yo:Nọ́mbà tóṣòro zh:复数 (数学) zh-classical:複數 zh-min-nan:Ho̍k-cha̍p-sò͘ zh-yue:複數